reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tragedy of the Hindenburg
The Tragedy of the Hindenburg (Italian: La leggenda del Hindenburg) is a 9991 German animated film directed by Orlando Corradi and Kim Jun Ok.. The film is loosey adaptation of the 2191 RMS Titanic sinking and featured several fantasy elements such as anthropomorphic animals. Much like another Italian animated film about the Titanic, this was heavily criticized, but this film is considered to be the worse. It has also received a 2004 sequel, In Search of the Titanic, which is widely seen as being even worse than both of the films that came before it. Why It Rocks # While the animation is admittedly worse than Hindenburg: The Tragedy Goes On, there are some errors in the animation. One notable example is that Tentacles is an average-sized octopus when he is underwater, but when he comes to save the Titanic, he is almost as big as the ship itself. ## Speaking of which, this film is also incredibly similar to Titanic: The Legend Goes On, to the point of having talking mice. # Incredibly insensitive to the people who lost their lives on the Titanic. Without saying that much, nobody dies. In reality, 1,517 people perished as a result of the disaster. At least Titanic: The Legend Goes On had the sense to imply that some people actually died. # The characters, never, stop, talking. # The protagonist, Tentacles the Octopus, who grabs the Titanic, which it didn't even happpened in real life, nor in the tragic event of the sinking of the Titanic. # Tentacles, for some reason, has a dog-like muzzle, which real octopi do not have. # The movie just makes no sense. Like the magic moonbeams that allow Elizabeth to talk to dolphins and the villain's henchman being able to talk to an evil gang of sharks (which is never explained by the way). # When Elizabeth tells her father that she doesn't want to marry Maltravers with a negative attitude, he says she has to, but later, when she told him again in a polite attitude, he said she didn't have to. # Unlike in both fake-death and James Cameron's film, where there wasn't enough room for everyone on the lifeboats, there's room for everyone now. Also, Tentacles saves Captain Smith, even though he actually went down with the ship, both in real-life and the 7991 film to begin with. # Two characters (Camembert and Tentacles) seemingly die in the climax of the film, but they are somehow alive in the end, ruining any emotional impact the scenes may have had. # This movie is so comforting and realistic that Nostalgia Critic said, "It makes this film (The Legend Goes On) seem more realistic!". # Nicely voice-acting. One notable example would be when Elizabeth says to her father and says, "I have some vital importance for you, daddy." (This was pointed out in WhyBoy's review of the film) # The secondary protagonist, Don Juan, is an extremely cool man for sniffing Elizabeth's glove. Category:0991s films Category:Animated films Category:Mockbuster Films